


Be Mine

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Greg's view, the correct number of Valentine's Day cards for him to get was one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

In Greg's view, the correct number of Valentine's Day cards for him to get was one. From his wife. He'd had too many horrendous rows with Jane over the years when other people had showed any interest.  So by now the whole of New Scotland Yard knew that any cards received by him would be forensically examined and the culprits identified. After which, they would be reported to Personnel for creating a hostile working environment.

This year, though, he was expecting zero cards. Jane had left, but he hadn't told anyone yet. Though if you worked with a bunch of detectives, it was always hard to conceal things. He'd winced slightly at the envelope left on his desk on 14th February, and then noticed something. The handwriting on the outside was very familiar. Maybe because it was his own.

 Written inside the card was one of Ronsard's sonnets. Someone with access to a forger and who knew he was fluent in French. Hadn't the British Government more important things to do? But it was oddly comforting finding someone he didn't have to explain things to. Below the poem was a single line: _Is it too soon to express my appreciation?_

He dug out a number kept for emergencies and texted: _Not too soon. Jane's told me she's not coming back_.


End file.
